marleychosenfandomcom-20200214-history
Lois
* Fought off bat demon with Polverini in ep 3 * Tricks Matt, Mia and Stella in ep 5 to wear costumes * * Staying in a one bedroom motel with parents and Eve as of Ep 6, asks Anita to talk to Polverini about what Pria said to him * Told Topher in Ep 9 that she used to want to be a fashion designer, but figures she’ll do this ‘save the world’ thing now, wants the council to pay them * Fond of Anita’s crossbow - now HER crossbow * In Ep9 states thinks Ira still has a thing for Marley * “I thought I wanted to be a fashion designer, or something, but saving the world from monsters seems like it should be priority number one. This, I guess. Not something you can really leave behind.” If Marley was caught in it, she was in it too. * Thinks council should pay them for their work, “ “If I’m going to crush demon skull like a badass I’m not running the register at a Seven Eleven. We deserve to make bank for this shit. I’mma figure it out. I mean, this Watcher Council, they should be paying us, shouldn’t t” * Met up with fratboys after James invited her to a party, told her to bring Stella for his friend Garrett. Biography Lois was born and raised in California before she moved to North Howell, Illinois. She now lives in the suburbs of North Howell with her mother, step father, and new baby sister Eve. The family originally lived on Somnerset Lane but during "Party Crashers" (Ep 5) Lois' house is demolished by demons, due to Mia's spell backfiring. The council had to cover this up by backing a truck into her house. Lois and her family stayed temporarily at a motel (Ep 6 to 11) until Pria and Vick purchased a property not far from the old house. In "Delta Phi" (Ep 1) after Lois was abducted by frat boys she escaped with her life, but several other girls died. The circumstances led to the involvement of civilians and both Lois and Stella were forced to participate in a law suit against the fraternity. She and Stella were also forced to see a therapist. The council encouraged both of the girls to lie and say they were sexually assaulted, but both of them refused to do this. Pria doesn't believe that nothing happened to her daughter or the other victims, which has put considerable strain on their relationship, and made it even more difficult for Pria to corral Lois' behavior. After losing their home Pria gave Lois $500 for her room, and wrote her a note letting her know she'd always be there. This made Lois feel guilty, because her mother can't know the truth. Lois gets along very well with her step father, but the family is generally quite busy. Pria is a psychiatrist, she is kind and maternal and while strangely smart is completely oblivious. Vick is a great step father and the only father Lois' has ever known, though he met Pria when Lois was fourteen. Nothing has been mentioned about her birth father. Lois wanted initially to be a fashion designer, but since learning about the existence of vampires feels compelled to fight the darkside. In "Bitterroot Valley" (Ep 9) she states, “I thought I wanted to be a fashion designer, or something, but saving the world from monsters seems like it should be priority number one. This, I guess. Not something you can really leave behind.” South Howell High School Lois is sixteen, almost seventeen, and a Junior at South Howell High. Personality Lois is an extremely headstrong individual who finds it hard to believe she could be wrong about anything. While not purposefully unkind, she lacks a filter, and won't hesitate to tell you if she has a problem with you. In the same vein, she is also very defensive of her friends, and very observant of the ongoing in the group, even when the people involved don't seem to realize. Appearance Lois has relatively long pink hair. Relationships Romantic Friendships Lois' best friend is Marley Johnson, her second closest friend Angela Lawrence. Marley * Met in detention * Partner up to be moms of baby Lionel the egg in "Rotten Eggs" (''Ep 8). They are the only ones unaffected by the demon eggs in Ep 8, work together to stop mama Bazoar. Topher * Topher dealt weed to her step father, Vick. Lois circumvented him on his way to a delivery to buy off of him and invited him to her party that night ''"Party Crashers" (Ep 5). He showed up and found out about the super natural and became part of Slayer Support. * Confided in him that she used to want to be a fashion designer, and believes the council should pay Marley and them for their role in fighting evil. “Well, that’s just not happening,” Lois said. “If I’m going to crush demon skull like a badass I’m not running the register at a Seven Eleven. We deserve to make bank for this shit. I’mma figure it out. I mean, this Watcher Council, they should be paying us, shouldn’t they? I mean, what are they even there for? They want us to save the world, we want to save the world. Maybe we can work something out, with a lawyer or something, and like contracts.” Category:Characters